


Veleno

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando ha visto fumare un certo consulente investigativo, il povero Greg non riesce a pensare ad altro che alle labbra di Sherlock strette attorno alla sigaretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veleno

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il Drabble Weekend nella pagina Facebook ~We are JohnLOCKed.

  
_**Veleno.**_  
 

**_S_** e avesse saputo che quel gesto gli avrebbe reso difficile la concentrazione durante la compilazione del rapporto, non gli avrebbe mai offerto la sua ultima sigaretta. Sospirò, per l’ennesima volta la sua mente elaborò il momento in cui le labbra di Sherlock si erano aperte per lasciar uscire il fumo, e deglutì. Realizzò che avrebbe voluto scoprire se quella bocca fosse morbida come appariva, se avesse il sapore amaro quella Chesterfield rossa, se fosse velenosa tanto quanto le parole che Sherlock gli riservava a volte, per sottolineare la sua idiozia. Greg scosse il capo. Se anche avesse baciato quell’uomo, nulla lo avrebbe avvelenato come quell’amore che non avrebbe mai potuto esprimere.


End file.
